Out of Place
by Someonething94
Summary: Skylar OC is returning to see professor Xavier. She has so much power, not to mention control over water, the life giving gift. Nightcrawler/OC NightcrawlerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

A girl with black hair walked through Professor Xavier's School for 'Gifted' Children carrying a few books in her arms. "Uncle Charles." She said in a soft voice that made it over to the man in the wheelchair. "I haven't seen you in a really long time!"

The professor smiled and nodded in agreement. "It has been a long time indeed, Skylar." He said as he extended his arms toward her for a hug. After she knelt down and hugged him slightly he asked, "What have you been doing that has kept you away for so long?"

In short response she shrugged slightly. They continued down to his office before she decided to answer. "Arts; dance, studying literature, poetry, illustrating. Then I was also skating and teaching dance for a while." Skylar filled him in with a small smile. "Has everything here been going alright?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

Xavier nodded. "Yes, but there have been some exceptions to that every now and again." He informed. "You haven't been having any trouble with anything have you?" The man wondered and took a drink of something he had sitting on his desk. For her answer Skylar gave a curt nod as she batted her feet together. "That's good." He said. "Are you going to be staying here for a while? Staying permanently maybe?" The handicap man asked already making plans for if she was going to stay.

His niece looked up at him and nodded slightly. "More than likely; if that is alright with you... I'd like to stay where I had lived before, if that's alright with you anyway." She told him politely.

Before the professor could answer he was interrupted by someone walking into the room; which made Skylar instinctively disappear instantly. It was a man who seemed like he could be described as burly and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well. "You're not busy are you?" The man asked suspiciously as he looked around the room then back to Professor Xavier for an answer. The older man shook his head in response. "Who was that girl who walked in here with you though?" He wondered. "'Cause I never saw her leave."

A voice from seemingly nowhere to him said, "We're distant relatives, but in the shortened version he is my uncle." The motion of her body reappearing was almost like water drying off of a window, but it happened much faster than that. "Why are you interested in that?" Skylar questioned the taller mutant.

The uncle of Skylar quickly interrupted. "Excuse her, Logan, she's extremely defensive." He said to excuse the girl's behavior. Skylar sighed and nodded a little, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them there. "Was that all, Logan?" Charles wondered.

The brown haired man shook his head. "Jean has a couple of things she says she needs your help with." He informed making it obvious that he was trying to keep his mind off of something that was contained in the sentence he had just said. Xavier nodded in awknowledgement. Logan grunted uncomfortably and looked down at the ground trying to distract himself somehow.

The woman in the room finally spoke up. "If you have some sort of question then ask it. I don't kill." She informed in her soft, sweet sounding voice. "I can't promise not to hurt you though." She added. "You might want to hurry up." Skylar muttered to him. "I get extremely impatient... And a little violent when that happens..." She mumbled, showing she was not exactly pleased with her own behavior at times.

* * *

"A-Are you alright? Do you want me to keep you company?"

"I'll be fine, Jean. Don't worry about me. I'll feel bad." Skylar told her soothingly as she laid down on the table. "All you have to do is find something to do. Besides it doesn't take all that long for my scans... I should know. If something bad comes up, let Xavier know." She informed softly with a warm encouraging smile that was surprisingly barely visable.

Jean nodded and followed through with the normal procedure that used to occure regularly before Skylar had run away from something everyone was afraid of somehow. Finally Jean finally felt comfortable enough with the idea to leave the room to finish some other things. With a sigh, Skylar shut her eyes and tried to relax, it was a lot harder than it had been back then for her.

Finally three hours had passed, and the black haired girl woke up when someone lightly moved her arm from side to side. It was an effective way of waking her up without pissing her off. It was the face of a blue man with black hair and bright eyes. He had black fingernails that were long- to her anyway. It was clearly a male mutant, and he didn't seem to want to hurt or offend her. She let out a groan as she sighed and slowly sat up with the help of her steady arm. "Who are you...?" She wondered softly as she wiped sleep from her eyes and went to find her shirt. "I don't think we've met, have we?" Skylar asked him as she grabbed her shirt and let it glide down easily to cover her figure.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue man shake his head. "No we haven't, I'm Nightcrawler, but you may call me Kurt." He informed her as he was still respectively turned away to let her dress. Even though he had seen her without her shirt, they both appearently thought that it was reasonable and curtious.

The woman nodded with a small respectful smile. "Thank you. I'm Skylar. Nice to meet you." She said, giving him the feeling he could turn to face her again. The blue mutant smiled back and nodded in silent agreement. "I don't mean to offend, but why didn't Jean wake me up...?" She wondered softly as she hugged herself uncomfortably. This time he simply shrugged, and Skylar could tell he wasn't lying about his second silent answer. To tell the truth, she knew it made him feel slightly out of place as well.

* * *

alright... so this is my first FF for X-men... **R&R for virtual circular cookie!!!**

no flames... just tell me how to improve...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

The woman nodded with a small respectful smile. "Thank you. I'm Skylar. Nice to meet you." She said, giving him the feeling he could turn to face her again. The blue mutant smiled back and nodded in silent agreement. "I don't mean to offend, but why didn't Jean wake me up...?" She wondered softly as she hugged herself uncomfortably. This time he simply shrugged, and Skylar could tell he wasn't lying about his second silent answer. To tell the truth, she knew it made him feel slightly out of place as well.

* * *

"I don't think I like that..." Skylar muttered to herself, almost forgetting that Nightcrawler was there in the room. "Was there anything else? Or were you just told to make sure I woke up?" she asked him softly as she searched the room for a zip up hoodie. "If it is, then I'm going to go find Storm... I need to talk to her..." She informed him softly.

Kurt nodded, "Is it alright if I come with you?" This time Skylar nodded to him. "Thank you." He added before following her out of the medical room. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from?" He asked her curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

Skylar shrugged and wrestled a couple of pieces of candy out of her pant pocket. "Too many places..." She murmured softly in a trance-like voice. "I am Czech though... Or what they call Bosnian. I'd rather be Czech though..." She murmured quietly to him. "They have such lovely churches there..." She thought out loud to herself. "And Swedish, and, well, a lot of places like I had said before." Skylar reminded both of them about what she had said. Kurt had half expected her to ask him where he was from or some other random question, but she didn't. Still he continued to follow her, staying quiet as they strode through the hallways. "If you were expecting me to say something, or ask something, I'm not. It's sort of against my ability. Yeah, I guess you could say that..." She muttered the last sentence completely to herself, but it was still just as loud as everything else she had said.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt wondered as he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

The small black haired woman shook her head, deciding not to answer, and simply continued to walk, only quickening her speed. In the back of her head she could feel his curiosity about the matter. No matter, she had already decided. she would not talk about it. No matter what. At least that was what she thought. In frustration, she let out a quiet sigh and hugged herself close. Finally, she put that idle piece of candy into her mouth and chewed on it, even if it was hard candy, and even if it would destroy or damage her teeth.

Trying to break the silence once more, Kurt spoke up again. "Did you have any family other than Professor Xavier?" He pondered as he let his tail glide from side to side over the glossy and polished tiles.

This time Skylar whipped her head around to face him with a piercing glare. "That's too personal." She growled sternly, and suddenly disappeared without warning.

* * *

Skylar sat on her bed, silently cursing for the time being. She held her head in her hands to cover up the tears from her own view. "Why did I do that...?" She asked herself softly as she rocked her feet from in her wicker futon. "Why did I have to be so rude and stupid?" She continued, now stitching back and forth from the balls of her feet to the heels of her feet. "DAMMIT!!" She screamed a curse to herself. "You idiot!! Look what you have done! Gone and made him curious, is what you did!" She growled lowly to herself in utter disappointment for herself and her own actions. "Not to mention, probably hurt his feelings, or left a bad impression... Not many people would want to start over after that..." She mumbled to herself in thought, sitting back down from her outburst. "Calm down... Keep it down... Don't make yourself entirely noticeable..." She murmured soothingly to herself in a soft and calm voice. "Just chill..."

Someone walked into her room after lightly wrapping on the door. "Are you alright?" Someone's voice asked, but before she could even try to figure out who it was she passed out. The only thing she could tell was that their arms wrapped around her and she was being moved to somewhere else. When she finally came to her senses she realized she hadn't been moved all that far. on her second glance around her, she realized the one to move her was Scott Summers, one of her friends from before she left the mansion. by the time she realized he was actually watching her, he wore a straight face, and was ready to inform her about what had happened.

"So what was it this time with me...?" She questioned softly, sounding as if she was sick and had a cold.

Scott sighed softly. "You just had a damaged nerve somewhere." He he explained to Skylar calmly as if it was nothing.

The female raised an eyebrow and slowly sat up to stretch. "Really?" She wondered. "Last time I acted like that... Well, actually that was a long time ago... Never mind..." She murmured to herself, knowing the guy sitting beside her could still hear her words.

"I saw that you had met Kurt." The man said to break the silence that was easing in.

Skylar nodded a little after realizing who he was talking about. "Yeah... Sort of... I was rude to him though..." She muttered softly as she hugged her knees to her chest uncomfortably.

* * *

**R&R plz**

**For virtual cookie!!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

"I saw that you had met Kurt." [Scott] said to break the silence that was easing in.

Skylar nodded a little after realizing who he was talking about. "Yeah... Sort of... I was rude to him though..." She muttered softly as she hugged her knees to her chest uncomfortably.

* * *

Professor Xavier entered Skylar's room quietly, in case she may have been sleeping. Instead, she was awake and talking to herself about something. "Skylar, I have the results of the scans if you want to see them." He informed her as he rolled into the room. "I can bring them to you, or send them to you, but I highly suggest that you stay in here." The man added, referring to inside her hidden room.

The girl simply nodded. "I would like to see them... If you could send the files to my laptop, I'd appreciate that..." She told him softly as she pulled out several notebooks and books as well as a Bible and rosary. Her uncle left the room just as quietly as he had came in. Skylar sighed softly, once they would send her the scans she would be able to hack into the school's system and watch what was going on. Of course, the professor knew this, since that was what she was supposed to do. Though, she secretly had something to be guilty about. She was going to check up on a certain someone that she had only recently met not too long ago. Soon enough she received a phone call from Storm that she had a visitor. Skylar decided to let whomever it was into her room.

"I heard you were not well, so I was praying for you." Said a familiar voice. Skylar looked up and hid slightly behind her futon. "I'm sorry about earlier." He muttered as he strolled into her room.

The female blushed lightly and nodded a little. "I was about to say that..." She mumbled shyly to him as she curled her feet under her body and covered herself with a blanket, suddenly feeling naked and under watch. "It was my fault... You didn't know..." Skylar continued softly as she motioned for him to come closer and sit down somewhere. The two didn't continue on that topic again. "How are you doing?" She wondered in a quiet and soft voice.

"I'm fine. Have you been doing any better?" Kurt asked her in return.

Skylar shrugged slightly. "I've been better, but I'm fine now. I have to wait until my brain functions correctly before I can leave my room." She informed.

Nightcrawler nodded slightly in understanding. "May I see your rosary?" He wondered softly as he put one hand forward in case she said 'yes'. Skylar nodded and handed her father's rosary that he had gotten from his father's father cautiously over to the blue man. "Who did you get this from?" Kurt asked curiously as he surveyed the beads.

The woman bit her lip and huddled up more in the blanket. "My dad... He got it from his dad's dad..." Skylar informed him softly. "I have a lot more... That one is just my favorite..." She told him shyly as she took out her Bible which had several more in different pages. "I mark them by favorites I guess you could say." She sighed softly as she thought back to before she returned to the school. "It has helped me a lot along the way... Since not many people cared." Skylar told him in a soft voice, looking over her own Bible.

"People like who?" Kurt wondered in an almost inaudible voice. "What happened?"

Skylar sadly looked down at her holy book and shook her head. "Everyone... I was on the verge of suicide... I had even attempted to kill myself a couple of times..." She muttered hiding tears that threatened to show her weaknesses.

Kurt quickly sat next to her on the wicker futon and wrapped and arm around her, trying to keep her calm. "It's alright..." He whispered to her. Skylar blushed lightly and willingly fell onto his shoulder, starting to cry softly."You'll be okay." He cooed to her softly as his tail moved to her back and rested there, making her blush even more. "It's okay, you're safe here, Skylar." Those words triggered her to curl up in his lap and start crying even more, hurt and afraid. Those words were all too familiar to her.

_**Buh-dum!**_

Skylar sat up quickly and looked at her laptop immediately drying off tears from her face to hide the fact that she was crying. "You don't have to hide your tears..." Kurt told her softly as he slowly crept closer to her without realizing it. The girl blushed lightly and started typing a reply on her computer before sending it and opening a file that was attached to the message she had received.

"I don't want to show them... It shows who I am; how I feel. I don't like that idea..." She muttered as she looked at the files' pictures. She suddenly stopped at one of the images at stared it down like a jaguar would its own prey. "Oh... That's just friggin' lovely..." Skylar growled to the computer and started to send more messages to certain e-mails on her list. "Listen... I'm gonna have to be asleep for a while..." She muttered quietly to him, almost afraid to ask him what she was about to ask of him. "I-I mean, I understand if you don't want to... But... Um... Could you at least stay here until I fall asleep...?" She wondered in a soft, shy sounding voice.

Kurt smiled and nodded, watching her fall asleep. She looked peaceful to him, all he could do was wonder waht she was dreaming about.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

"I-I mean, I understand if you don't want to... But... Um... Could you at least stay here until I fall asleep...?" She [Skylar] wondered in a soft, shy sounding voice.

Kurt smiled and nodded, watching her fall asleep. She looked peaceful to him, all he could do was wonder what she was dreaming about.

* * *

Skylar sighed quietly as she stretched, waking up from her six month nap which she called hibernation. Gazing over at her calendar she realized that she slept three less months than she normally had. "Something's wrong..." She whispered to herself as she sat up and went to go put on some real clothes instead of just her undergarments. Quickly the girl hurried out of her room and through the passages leading out to the hallways of the school. She passed by Scott who seemed to be just as surprised as her, if not more. "Scott, where's Xavier? I need to talk to him." Skylar said quickly, cutting off the words he was about to say.

Wordlessly, he shook his head, still wide-eyed and shocked. Skylar let out a sigh and nodded. She decided to go check his office, and if he wasn't there, the classrooms. If all of that failed she would use his search method, Cerebro. Hopefully, the girl would be able to live through it... Then again, she could always find Storm instead. 'Defiantly option two instead of possible death...' Skylar thought to herself as she shrugged of the thoughts and headed to Xavier's office.

Soon enough she was at a classroom door. she silently opened it and closed it behind herself. Focusing she made herself invisible, and reappeared once she had gotten to the front of the room. 'Thank gawd, he's here.' She thought to herself as her invisibility melted away. "I need a scan. It's impossible for me to actually be awake... I need to make sure-" Skylar was cut off by some kid interrupting her, he had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The woman scowled and faced him angrily. A finger pointed at him and his mouth was suddenly covered completely in water. "Shut up, and breathe through your nose. If you're not going to listen, then it will turn to ice or maybe even the nickle that's in it." She threatened him as a girl who sat next to the boy shouted his name, which was apparently 'Bobby'. "Both of you sit down. **Now**." Skylar demanded in a threatening voice that was seemingly demented. Then she turned back to the professor, who was sitting in on one of Storm's lessons. "_Please. I don't want to be as close as I was before._" She whispered softly to the psychic man.

"Alright, Skylar, let's go then." The professor said just as softly to her, and wheeled to the door.

Skylar nodded, letting go of her focus on the water and letting it return into the air as a mist.

Before she knew it, she was back in that one room she knew oh, so well. This time was slightly different, she was in a wheelchair, and slowly loosing conciseness. She had to stay awake as well, to make sure that nothing was wrong with her. Not to mention the woman was in a hospital gown with only her underwear on underneath. Surprisingly enough, Kurt was the one who had to lift her onto the bed of which she would be on to have her full-body scan, since everyone else was busy with other things. "Are you alright, Skylar?" One of them asked her. She couldn't respond though, her chest felt heavy, and she felt like she couldn't breath at all, though some air was getting though to her lungs, but not much. Her head lolled off to the side, then back to the other, still not being able to tell then anything. "We'll try and hurry." He told her softly. The black haired girl's eyes made an attempt to roll into the back of her head, but her mind protested, and her body bolted upward.

Her body began to jump and thrash, showing that there was, indeed, something wrong with her in some way. Professor Xavier called in Jean, hoping that she would be there in time to help with Skylar.

* * *

_"I ran through the woods, frantically. Not knowing where to go..." A younger Skylar cried out to herself. "I ran, and ran, and ran! I ran! I couldn't stop! I wouldn't! They wanted me **DEAD!!**" Suddenly someone was there by her side. Stryker._ _Her body jumped and moved from side to side, her eyes staying wide. It was like some sort of horror movie. Then again, so was all of her life. She screamed and disappeared._

_Gone._

_She was completely gone, into her own dimension, that no one could ever enter. 'Did I leave my body behind?' Skylar questioned herself as she looked around from in the air. The young, little girl version of Skylar wiped her eyes and looked down at her feet, hoping to see Stryker looking and searching at his own feet for her body._

_He wasn't. He was looking down with his head tilted to the side, curiously. Skylar knew what Stryker saw. Stryker saw her lifeless body. If he ever got a hold of it, she would be proclaimed dead, and her body would be cremated, or buried. If that were to happen, she would never be able to return to her body of a vessel._

_

* * *

_

_"_**GAAAHHHH!!!**" Skylar cried out as she woke up, tied down to a bed. Completely restrained from hurting herself. She began to scream even more, and even louder. The woman would not stop silently crying and screaming ever-so-loudly. Suddenly she sensed another being in the room and swallowed hard, trying to stop herself. She couldn't, then someone kissed her lips, but she couldn't see who, since she couldn't see at all.

"Shh..." That one person cooed to her, letting her know immediately who it was. "It's alright. You're safe now." She was promised, with a promise she could actually believe.

Skylar sighed with relief and nodded. "Thank you..." She whispered back, not even able to remember the seconds that had just passed.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie, and thanks to my reviews so far!! ^^**

**LUV U PPL!!!!**

**SQUEE~~~~**

**CLIFFY!!! ^^"" srry....  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Shh..." That one person cooed to her, letting her know immediately who it was. "It's alright. You're safe now." She was promised, with a promise she could actually believe.

Skylar sighed with relief and nodded. "Thank you..." She whispered back, not even able to remember the seconds that had just passed.

* * *

"I wouldn't go near her for a while." Professor Xavier admitted quietly to several of the other X-Men.

Scott pushed himself off of a desk in protest, "Why not? She's our friend, and we can trust her!" He admitted, not afraid to defend her.

The older of the two sighed. "I know it's hard, Scott, but she's deathly ill. Skylar won't be thinking straight until some time later. You have to understand her situation right now. And even if she was all right, she's still ill, and with her past... She would be unpredictable after waking up from her sleep."

Logan looked up with his arms folded over his chest. "What do you mean by that?" He practically demanded.

Professor Xavier sighed. "I know you've had a harsh past, and no one had one like it, but Skylar... Skylar had one that only she could get by living through. It was a lot harder than anyone could ever really imagine, Logan. Not even I can understand how she got so far without killing herself. She's strong-willed, I'll give her that." He admitted out loud for the rest of the group to hear as Storm and Jean nodded in agreement.

"It's driven her to near insanity, Logan. We're lucky that she's still here with us..." Jean murmured with her arms folded over her chest as well.

"What all has she endured?" Kurt wondered curiously as he tilted his head to the side to show it.

Xavier fought himself in a battle of whether or not to tell him about Skylar's past. So he did both, he told him and he didn't tell him, "All that you could ever imagine and more." The man said telling them all unspecific specifics. "That is why she has been having blackouts lately, from what Jean and I can tell so far." He informed the group.

* * *

Skylar's chest heaved up and down heavily as she subconsciously breathed though her nose and shuddered every now and then. "I... I'll be... Alright... I promise... Father... I promise... I will... I know... I know... I'll be... Alright... Promise me... Father... You won't leave... My side..." Skylar managed to whisper between gasps for air. "Promise... Me... Please..." She begged breathlessly. Her words were near whispers or rasps, but nonetheless, she could be heard a foot away if that. A blue hand reached out for hers. "Promise..." The black haired woman managed to beg one last time.

"He will always be with you." Kurt promised as he held her hand in his own, keeping it down on her futon. "I will be here as well. We all will, and we wont forget about you, Skylar. You wont need to worry." He murmured back to the female who was fighting of her illness as if it was the devil himself. The blue man with yellow eyes heard the door open from behind him making him turn around to see who it was. There stood Scott, who looked quiet concerned for the ill woman resting in her futon. "Scott, would you, by any chance, know if she means her actual father, when she says 'father'?" Kurt wondered out of curiosity.

The 'Cyclops' sighed and nodded as he slowly let himself into the room and sat down on a nightstand. "Yeah... It's not exactly as predictable... The father she speaks of is just imaginary... He's almost like her God, but it's not. She tried to describe it to me, but I could never fully understand her." Scott admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I did..."

Kurt nodded and looked back down at the girl. "But in some form, this 'father' she speaks about is real. It's where she got her rosary from, as well as her Bible."

Scott sighed and shook his head. "Kurt., I hate to break it to you... But... Skylar is an illusionist among many other things... If you don't see it while she's sleeping, then it's something her mind creates to help her make it through the day."

Skylar's body jolted and she began to spin herself around and around in her blankets as she stayed in place on the futon.

The only one with blue skin in the room quickly glanced over at Scott. "I wouldn't say that with her around." He warned quietly, now eying the ill woman. "It's very possible that she can hear you." Kurt added, explaining his words.

Scott nodded, "So that's why you were whispering back to her?" He asked with a raised brow.

Kurt looked down at his blue, three-fingered, and clawed hand. "Ja." He replied quietly to Scott before letting his gaze advert back to Skylar once more.

Suddenly, she bolted upright, stood, then fell over the edge of her futon without warning.

"Skylar!" Kurt exclaimed as he 'Bamfed' over to catch her falling form. Luckily, he was able to catch her, but her sort of ended up landing under her. Cyclops quickly picked her up and set her back on her self-proclaimed bed then helped Kurt up as he thanked the blue skinned man for not letting her fall. Before either of them knew it, she was sitting up and practically hacking up her lungs. "Go get the professor, I'll stay here." Kurt said quickly as he tried to sit next to her and help her.

Scott shook his head, "You're faster, you get him while I stay here and make sure she's fine." This made Kurt hold back a growl which let the brown haired man decide that he was better off getting Xavier himself.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

Scott shook his head, "You're faster, you get him while I stay here and make sure she's fine." This made Kurt hold back a growl which let the brown haired man decide that he was better off getting Xavier himself.

* * *

"She had started to panic. I only dodged her until she became to exhausted to try and hit me." Kurt told the professor. "Then she started coughing again."

Xavier nodded as he looked over at the black haired girl he knew so well, she was passed out on her coffee table. "I wouldn't suggest to try and move her, but she will have to be moved eventually." He muttered, but just after he finished her eyes snapped open. "Skylar..." He whispered carefully to the girl.

Her eyes darted around the room. "I... I can't remember... Anything..." She whispered to herself then looked down at her fingers. "What's wrong with me...?" She began to examine her fingers, then her toes. Then she noticed how little clothing she wore. Embarrassed, The woman leaped over to her futon and hid under her covers. She sighed softly from her hiding spot, "I just need to stay calm and try to remember something..."

The professor looked back in the the curious eyes of Kurt and told him to turn on her shower water, since it might help her focus. She could feel water, and that would probably help her remember all of what had happened. "Storm, please help Skylar to her bathroom." He added before deciding it was alright for him to leave.

Storm's words stopped her though. "I don't think she's here anymore, professor..." The flow of her words made him realize what she meant. "Skylar's not moving, I don't think she's even breathing. I can't even find her pulse." She murmured to the man who immediately was at Skylar's side to check for himself.

After a few moments, that had seemed like an eternity, Xavier looked up and let out a relieved sigh. "She's fine, her mind is just in another dimension." He explained, before finally leaving the room. Storm sighed in relief as well and picked up Skylar's thin form into her arms, blankets and all, then carried her to the bathroom and set her down in the tub.

Kurt glanced over at Skylar for a moment then back up at Storm. "Do you think this will help her?" He wondered curiously.

Storm gave him a quick smile, but kept her eyes on Skylar. "The professor has never been wrong on how to help her, so I believe that it will." She admitted with a solemn smile. "It's possible that this has happened before. I actually think that it has, by the way she spoke to the him once she woke up the first time." The white haired woman added quickly. Then she stood. "I need to go teach my classes. Kurt, make sure you take care of her. We don't want her to end up with Stryker again." Storm informed before leaving.

By the time she left, it hit him. "She doesn't have any classes going on... Wait, 'Again'?" He didn't have any time to figure it out, because Skylar started to come to her senses. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly, trying to make sure that she actually was awake. The woman in his arms gave a small nod, slowly coming back to reality as she did so. Kurt nodded and pulled her closer to himself subconsciously. "Thank God..." He murmured almost to himself. He felt Skylar's arms circle around his neck for support as she made her way up to stand.

"Kurt...?" She asked softly as she leaned against the wall for support and wrapped dry towels around her so she could take off her wet undergarments.

He blushed and looked away respectively. "Um.. Ja?" He asked quietly.

"They don't know that I'm Skylar... Not yet anyways..." She whispered to him, now clothed in dry towels.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her curiously, trying to clear his own confusion on the matter. Instead of answering the girl just shook her head and went to find herself some actual clothes. By the time Kurt decided to follow her into her room, she was already changed into new clothes, underarmour shorts that barely passed her mid-thigh, and a light blue tank top that clung to her just as well as her shorts. Once he figured out that he had to assume something, he finally spoke up again. "What do they think your name is?" Kurt wondered.

He saw her looked down as if she was afraid of something. "They think that I'm still Christa. They found me when I..." She stopped. "I have to go..." She whispered, suddenly running out her door so she could go and find someone.

Once more, she ended up in professor Xavier's office, but this time she stood there calmly. "Wh... I... I don't think that... I can't believe you..." Skylar muttered to the professor. "I thought that you accepted all mutants, and considering you know him, and that he's my father. I can't believe you wont even let me speak with him, or even see him, let alone let him into the school. I don't even care if he's dangerous, because aren't we all?! Mutant or not, everyone is evil or bad in some way, shape, or form. You know that, Charles." Skylar growled in temporary disappointment. "Besides, if you don't allow someone to visit, no matter who they are, they will feel offended and become upset." She warned him quietly, trying to keep her spiked temper down to a minimum.

"Listen, Skylar, we're doing this to protect you." Xavier told her.

"We?" She sighed and closed her eyes. "That's great... But, I'm just going to tell you before-hand, that you're 'little plan' isn't going to work. You can't force me to stay here, and if I leave for a little while to see him, you will still have to accept me afterwords. Charles, if I were you, I'd come with Christa to play a game of chess with your old friend." Skylar whispered the last part without realizing it.

The professor raised a brow, "So you were the girl he had always told me about." He knitted his fingers together as he tried to think.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie!!**

**and thanks to my two reviewers:**

**Akito Megumi**

**CrouchingCrookshanks  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

The professor raised a brow, "So you were the girl he had always told me about." He knitted his fingers together as he tried to think.

* * *

"Why isn't Charles here with you?"

Skylar smiled a little, still sensing that Storm and Kurt were behind her. "He didn't feel like playing chess. i don't really know why other than that." She admitted. Then she assumed out loud, "He must not of felt like talking, I guess."

Eric, a.k.a Magneto, nodded understanding what she meant. "Then why are you here?" He wondered.

"I wanted to play chess, and since Charles didn't want to..." She stopped in mid-sentence getting the feeling that the man understood this as well. "And since he didn't want me to be coming here alone I brought friends." She added, not wanting to offend him.

Magneto watched Storm's eyes wander, knowing she was making sure a certain toad wasn't about to try and attack her. After a moment they returned to Skylar's face, and he smiled slightly. "You haven't changed a bit since the Holocaust, you know that, Christa?" He asked with a small smile, letting the girl know that he still remembered her.

Skylar shrugged slightly and looked down at her feet shyly. "I'm Catholic... And I changed my name so they couldn't find me again..." She murmured hoping that he wouldn't be disappointed.

"You still have my Bible and rosary, don't you?" Eric wondered as he walked with her to a table.

The girl smiled quickly and nodded. "Yeah, I do still have them." She informed as she took a seat.

The older man smiled as well. "I'm glad... Do you still dance?" He asked as he motioned for Mystique to come over. Skylar nodded in response. "Good." Then he averted his attention to Mystique, "Could you bring out her Chess set?" He told her, in less of a question and more of an order.

"Hers? I thought you got rid of it." Mystique stated in confusion.

"It's the Russian one... Next to the one made of ice." Skylar muttered to the naked blue woman and kept her eyes down as she pretended to etch something into the table. "Don't bring out the metal one, my mother gave it to me." She added. "The Russian one is a lot better." She mumbled to herself, continuing to drag her fingers in lines on the table. She noticed that Storm and Kurt took seats on her left, and that someone was leaned against the wall. "I don't think I met him..." Skylar told her father.

"That would be Sabertooth. And if you see a greenish looking man, that would be Toad." Eric informed her. "I haven't gotten rid of any of your belongings." He added, knowing that Mystique's words had her a little worried. His daughter smiled lightly at that after realizing that Mystique had gone off to get it. "So, have you gained any other powers, Christa?" He wondered curiously.

Skylar looked down at her fingers that still touched the table. "I can change what things are... I could make this table aluminum, or I could make it invisible, or even non-existent. If I tried a little harder, I could probably turn it into a living tree. Then again, I don't know, because I've never really tried..." She informed quietly, knowing that Storm really wasn't agreeing with Skylar about telling their supposed enemy about her powers. "Storm, we are all for the same cause. We just have different ways of taking care of things. Besides, neither sides force anyone to join them." She murmured to the older looking woman. "And that does not mean that I'm saying that one method is better than the other, because technically I don't have an opinion." Skylar stated to clear up everyone's thoughts of her words.

"Do you still hibernate?" Magneto continued with more questions.

Skylar nodded, "I just got over an illness from it... I woke up too early."

"Really, did you find anything out from it?" The man asked as Mystique brought in Skylar's Chess board.

Skylar didn't answer she started to set up the chess board instead. "I don't want to talk about it. The past is the past, and my past is over, my past is gone." She muttered what she would always tell him after she remembered something that she feared.

"I understand." He informed her, showing that he would drop the subject is she wanted to.

"Black goes first."

Magneto nodded and contemplated on his move. Skylar sighed softly and hugged her knees to her chest. "You haven't tried anything harmful lately, have you?" The man asked her. His child shook her head and winced slightly.

"Are you alright?" Both Kurt and Magneto wondered at the same time as Kurt practically pounced to be beside her.

The girl twitched for a moment and put pressure on her thigh, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's just an after effect." She explained quietly, trying to keep her leg cool with her hand. The older man nodded and let her know that his move was over, while Kurt sat there for a moment to make sure before sitting back in his seat. After a moment she took a chess piece and moved it forward. "You have been alright lately, correct?" She asked her father.

He nodded in response and moved one of his chess pieces after analyzing the board. "I've been doing well." He answered out loud. "Did I tell you that you have a brother?" Eric wondered as he watched her hand stop in mid-air along with all of her shaking.

"Name." She stated.

No answer.

"Give me a name, or I turn you into frogs." Skylar threatened angerily.

"You have never fallen through with a threat."

"Once, I punched Stryker in the face then jabbed him in the gut. I killed one of his loyal officials as well."

"Those were promises, not threats, Christa. You know that." Magneto said as he watched her stand up and turn to leave.

Kurt and Storm began to follow her, then she stopped. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm not going to stay. Last time I was treated as a prisoner so you could figure out what I could do. Of course that was not appreciated on my part." Skylar informed him before actually leaving with the others following her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

Kurt and Storm began to follow her, then she stopped. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm not going to stay. Last time I was treated as a prisoner so you could figure out what I could do. Of course that was not appreciated on my part." Skylar informed him before actually leaving with the others following her.

* * *

As Storm piloted the X-Men's flying vehicle, Skylar was curled up in her seat at the back of the jet, and Kurt was simply watching her. "He actually locked you up?" The blue night crawler wondered.

Skylar nodded. "It wasn't his fault though. I accidentally drove him insane for a year." She mumbled. "After that, he hadn't recovered and his mental insanity made him want to test what I could do. My father didn't want to, it was just and accident. I made him loose control of himself." She told him almost sadly.

Once they got back to the mansion Skylar was told to stay in Kurt's room while Storm told the professor about what happened, and what she thought about Skylar's situation. Kurt of course had to stay with her, and the only reason they couldn't stay in her room was because classes were still going and none of the students were to know where Skylar stayed. While she stayed in Kurt's room, she hugged her knees to her chest and did her best to not fall asleep.

The blue man knelt down next to her so she could see his face, "It's alright if you go to sleep, Skylar. You can use my bed." He said softly to her, making sure that it wouldn't hurt her, since there was a high possibility that her feelings were touchy. He saw her face turn a shade of pink for a moment before she looked back into her knees to think about his offer. Without a warning she silently got up and seemingly skulked her way over to his bed. Then the black haired female buried herself under his covers and nuzzled her head against his pillow comfortably. At last she let out a sigh of content as her breath slowly came down to its slow and steady sleeping rhythm.

* * *

When Skylar woke up she was in another scan, this time it was a full body scan. She knew it wouldn't take all that long, so she simply stayed still and waited. Eventually she fell back asleep, not able to keep her focus.

* * *

The next time she woke up, Skylar realized that her head was resting in someone's lap. As the black haired woman tried to process where she might be she couldn't help but blush at one of the possibilities. Eventually her breath was caught up and she slowly sat up, realizing she was back in her room, on her futon with its bamboo base. "Geez, I sleep way too much." Skylar noted as she wiped her eyes of dizziness and sleep. Then the girl turned to face her futon, so her back was outward facing her room.

A voice rumbled into her ears, "Are you alright?"

She jumped, forgetting what she had woken up to, and at last looked over at the captor of the voice. "Yeah... I think so, Kurt... Don't worry about me." Skylar told him as she weakly waved it off by barely raising her hand. Then she rested her forehead against the cushion of the futon and sighed quietly to herself. "Just been dizzy, that's all." The black haired girl added softly. It took her a little while before something registered in her mind. "Why are you here anyway?" She wondered softly as she raked her slim, boney fingers through her silky, jet black hair.

A noticeable sigh slipped through his lips, as if he was hesitant about something. "The professor told me to..." He hesitated again when he noticed she seemed slightly disappointed or sad for some reason. "I also had nothing better to do." Kurt added as he kept his hand at her waist since she seemed liable to fall over. She still seemed slightly disappointed, and he decided to add yet another quick remark saying, "I mean... I actually wanted to..." in a quiet mumble.

Another wave of dizziness seemed to wash over Skylar as she fell again, hitting the futon, then sliding backwards, her back hitting Kurt. She felt his face heat up and immediately leaned forward, trying to give him his space, feeling her face heat up as well. "Uh.. Um.. Sorry..." She finally told him, but ever so quietly. "Oi... I need some water..." Then she felt him move behind her and a few moments later she was handed a glass of the cool liquid. "Thanks." She said quietly, now blushing more than she realized.

Kurt smiled lightly and nodded, moving his arm back to support her waist once more. "I figured something was wrong." He said trying to have her find the situation humorous as well. Instead she just gave a smile that faded as quickly as it came. Then he stopped and watched her. Doing his best to keep his distance. "Is there something else as well...?" He wondered softly.

She tried to shake her head to give a silent 'no', but stopped and nodded, unable to lie - in any way - under his golden eyed gaze. Almost ashamed of herself Skylar covered her face and rested against the cushion of the futon again, breathing in deep and long breaths. The black haired man could tell she was trying not to loose it and trying to gain back her self-control. He stayed still. Stayed as he was. And he simply stayed where he was out of respect and sympathy for her.

* * *

Well I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long... Ive been pretty friggin' busy.

I wanna know if i should do a lemon or lime or anything like that in the next chaper, maybe even hinting.

I dont really know!!

**Please help me out and R&R!!!**

**~Some-chan!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men

**Claimer:** I only own my OC, Skylar, and her powers.

* * *

**Recap:**

She tried to shake her head to give a silent 'no', but stopped and nodded, unable to lie - in any way - under his golden eyed gaze. Almost ashamed of herself Skylar covered her face and rested against the cushion of the futon again, breathing in deep and long breaths. The black haired man could tell she was trying not to loose it and trying to gain back her self-control. He stayed still. Stayed as he was. And he simply stayed where he was out of respect and sympathy for her.

* * *

For some time Skylar's life seemed pretty eventful... Or rather the opposite, so, let's just skip through the boring part of her life and fast forward a time or two. She did what she would consider private art lessons, where only two to three of Xavier's students were taught at a time by her. Skylar thought that it was pretty successful not to mention it raised several of her students' egos. Many of the students went there for other help as well, such as mathematics, history, or even literature all in various forms. No one ever even went near her if they needed some sort of help with any kind of science. Though this was clearly her element, she described it in a way that made elements seem like they were human and something more real as if it was just the most absolutely boring and unimportant thing in the universe.

In short, she was the only one who understood her ways of teaching and understanding science.

Scott had finally been able to fill her in on so many parts of the school's history that she had missed. Not that any of it was something Skylar had been to excited on learning. Jean only spoke to her about things that concerned health, but that did not seem to matter to her either. She still saw her father, but just often enough that no one was left uncomfortable, but not so little of time that everyone was comfortable. Skylar only knew about 15-20 of the students from the school, but rarely spoke with them outside of her 'classroom', which was usually those select students' rooms. The only thing that Skylar seemed to care about over the time that had passed was her growing relationship with a certain blue man who owned and wore a non-detachable tail.

She had only slept over in his room a couple of times, but he stayed in her room more often since it was much more quiet and very few people could find them. Of course, nothing happened between them, and everyone thought that nothing would. Skylar hoped that those people would be wrong, and hoped that Kurt felt the same way, but she refused to actually ask him. Nope! She had more respect for herself than that, not to mention she refused to embarrass herself or seem like she was 'that kind of girl'.

When she was not able to be around him or vice versa, yes that somehow was possible, she sat in a fairly dense cloud just ouside her window since there was no roof there for her to sit on. She usually sat somewhere, whether it had been on a created cloud, on a sofa, on her futon, or even on a bed, she listened to music that was usually jazz, blues, or alternative.

Skylar wanted to just sit in his lap at the moment and hope to find out what he liked. Add a like that to the end and, well, that would be exactly what she would want to find out. Actually exacply what she hoped to find out and planned on finding out A.S.A.P. All she needed was to know where the Hell he was and get him into her room. The students were on a break, she hadn't really cared to find out what it was for though. She never had.

There was a short knock on her door and she jerked her head up in one hope. One friggin' high hope that it was the one blue mutant person she was hoping and wanting and needing to find out about. The door did not creak open, but to Skylar she felt that it would or had... Or something like that.

At last that one blue mutant revealed himself from behind the door then closed it behind himself. Slowly he walked over to her, and she assumed that it his pace only seemed slow because she was so eager.

* * *

**R&R**

sorry it was so short

thanks to my reviewer who really needs many virtual cookies!!! XD --- **Rock'N'RollGirls**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all,

Just letting you know, I'm giving up on this story for now. This is not the only one. Honestly, I don't see where I was trying to go with this. If you want to, you can take over this story on your own account, but please let me know if you want to/are going off of this story with your own.

Thanks,

~Someonething94


End file.
